


Purple

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel gets hurt and Husk patches him up, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I made being touch starved a legitimate illness, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Touch starved Angel, Withdrawal, huskerdust, snuggles, we just want nice things for Angel Dust and really who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Angel goes through a special brand of withdrawal after upsetting Valentino. Cherri enlists Husk's help in getting Angel through it.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 220





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Because we're all here in Quarantine being touch starved both romantically and platonically. This is some highly self indulgent bullshit. 
> 
> Platonic cuddles are great. Romantic cuddles are great. Everyone deserves cuddles.

Angel stumbled into the hotel four hours past curfew. Everything hurt, he could feel his skin and fur knitting itself back together, causing the ache in his body to sink deeper. The itch was already starting in his fingers. Usually he could rely on Val to give him at least a small fix at work but the boss had been mad.  
  
Really mad.

Val hadn’t been pleased about Angel staying at the Hotel from the get go. But after showing up to the studio a bit too sober, a bit too clear headed, he wasn’t having any of it. After all, who did Angel think he was? He couldn’t actually believe all the nonsense Charlie was spitting, could he? Redemption was beyond them. Redemption was too complicated for someone like Angel to think about.

_You want to be sober so badly? Fine, Angel Cakes. You get to be sober._

Angel paused as soon as he got inside and let his head rest back against the cold door. For all the heat in Hell, he was at least mildly grateful that the Princess dished out for top of the line AC in this dump. He almost lost himself in just standing still against the cold of the door, but he could slowly feel the muscles in his legs begin to give a bit; one of his heels slipped and squeaked against the floor.  
  
Forcing himself to stand up, he glanced towards the bar. Husk looked like he was passed out. Good. He wasn’t exactly sure he could handle talking to anyone.  
  
Angel made his way to the sign in book. Charlie would be legitimately worried if she didn't see that he signed in and Vaggie would be pissed. Fuck his hand could barely hold the pen.  
  
“You look like shit.” Husk grumbled. Angel jumped a bit, already on edge. His spine straightened immediately. No one likes a slouchy whore.He plastered his brightest smile back on his face as he tried not to be distracted by the pain running down his spine.  
  
“Aw, sad ya missed out on some fun, Husky?” He said with a wink. His tongue felt too heavy already.

Husk’s eyebrows furrowed as he sniffed the air. Singed fur and blood.He glanced down at where Angel was signing in, seeing the dried blood on the fur of his wrist.  
  
“You’re bleeding.”

Angel’s attention snapped to his wrist. Quickly, he yanked the edge of his sleeve down to cover it.  
  
“ ’S nothin’. Just a long scene.” Angel waved a hand dismissively before placing it back on his hip. He pushed down the need to wrap his arm around his stomach. Husk pushed himself to sit more upright as he regarded Angel. Despite the smile and his posture, he could tell something was wrong. Angel’s shoulders were too tight, his smile a bit too wide, the smell of blood only getting stronger.  
  
The guy may have been a pain in his ass on the daily but… well he wasn’t exactly what Husk would consider a bad guy. Irritating, sure, but Husk could deal with that. Angel was also funny. And surprisingly quick witted. Not book smart like Alastor, but street smart. Being stupid like this didn’t suit him.  
  
“Look, I got a med kit back here if you need-“  
  
“Oh that’s so sweet of ya. I don’t need anything from you right now, Pussy Cat.” He leaned across the bar and rested his head atop his hand, “Maybe I’ll take a rain check though, let you kiss my boo boos in the morning.” He winked. Husk snatched his hand back and pointed at Angel’s face.  
  
“That’s not what I fuckin’ meant. If you’re hurt-”  
  
Angel shrugged.  
  
“Suit yourself then.” He turned on his heel and began making his way towards the elevators, “See ya around, Husky.” He called over his shoulder. Only when he turned away did his face drop.  
  
Husk watched him go. Something wasn’t right. He wasn’t exactly sure what just yet, but he was hell bent on finding out what.

\- - - - 

The second the door shut behind him, Angel let his shoulders slump. Even in the silence of his own bedroom he didn’t dare make a noise of pain; that need had been beaten out of him long ago.  
  
Angel made his way to the bathroom. He peeled off his jacket and skirt, taking a look at the damage. Electrical burns around his upper thighs and shoulders, deep scratch marks around his hips and chest, the fur on his wrists half caked in blood, and a lovely new decoration just above his hip bone. A deep, still smoldering V. Where Val had gotten Holy Steel, he’d never ask. He never wanted to know.

_Now when that Princess gets you upstairs even those feathered fucks will know where you really belong._

Angel shook his head just a bit and turned the faucet on to fill the tub when his phone went off.

**_Daddy:You’ve got two weeks to figure your shit out. Don’t disappoint me Angel Cakes._ **

Angel swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Two weeks. He remembered what happened the last time Val had given him that much time off from the studio.  
  
But that was back then. This was now. Now at least he had a place to stay. Roof over his head, people who were watching his back. Right? He could do this… Right?

\- - - - 

Cherri rushed over the building tops as fast as she could. She hadn’t heard from Angel in three days. But all it took was one text to get her ass moving.

Purple.

That’s all it had said, but that was enough.  
  
Usually Angel would have just stayed with her at a time like this; but ever since he decided to go to that crappy ass hotel his fucking wardens barely let him go anywhere. Studio, Hotel, Studio, Hotel. Even when they had movie nights, he still went back at the end of the last movie rather than just crashing at her place like always.  
  
Cherri tried to understand. Really, she did. At least Angel was safe at the hotel. At least he didn’t have to pay rent to some greasy fuck who kept upping it every month to get a free blowjob from him. At least someone else was helping him…

But goddamnit, why did Lucifer have to build the stupid building so far away from anything else?  
  
Going through the front doors wasn’t her first choice. But upon climbing the fire escape she found brand new bars on the windows. Lovely. Really leaning into the prison aspect, were they? Of course, one little well placed explosion and….  
  
But then she saw Angel through the window. The tell tale hundred yard stare, curled in on himself in pain, bruises up and down his arms and- ah, fuck, was that blood? An explosion, even a mild one, was not what he needed.  
  
Cherri rushed down the fire escape and in through the front doors, directly into the chipper smile of their beloved Princess.  
  
“Hi Cherri! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!”

“Move.” Cherri darted around the princess, searching high and low for some sort of check in book, finally spying it on the bar. She pushed her way to it and started flipping through the pages.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Charlie asked. Usually those check in books were just flipped to the most recent day.  
  
“When was the last time Angie went out?” She asked the cat behind the bar. Before Husk could even answer, Vaggie chimed in.  
  
“You can’t just bust in here to drag him out partying. It goes against his rehabilitation plan.” Vaggie crossed her arms, glaring at Cherri.

“ _I_ go against his rehabilitation plan?” Cherri asked, voice full of venom. She took two large steps towards the moth demon, but stopped as a spear was pointed directly under her chin. Charlie held her hands out, trying to calm Vaggie down.  
  
“Vaggie-“  
  
“Make one more step without telling us why you’re here and it’ll be your last.”

Cherri pulled out one of her bombs, tossing it up and down like a baseball, a smirk on her face.  
  
“Waste my time any more and I’ll blow this place sky high.” She bit back through gritted teeth.

“He hasn’t been out in three days.” Husk said, cleaning one of the glasses from the bar. “Said he had a few days off of work last time he came down. It’s been a couple a’ days since then. ”  
  
“He didn’t have work? And you didn’t tell us?” Vaggie scolded, “That sneaky fucking- He said he was busy!“  
  
“Hey, don’t get up my ass about it! He was barely standing up when he came back!”  
  
Cherri raised her eyebrow and leaned over the bar, grabbing Husk by his bowtie.  
  
“Three days? You’re sure?”  
  
Husk whacked her hand away, “Yeah. I’m fuckin’ sure.”

“Fuck.” Cherri pushed past Vaggie, ignoring the threat she had made earlier and began rushing up the stairs.  
  
“What’s got her so hurried? Shouldn’t days off for Angel be good?” Charlie looked over at Husk in confusion. Husk scratched the back of his neck, watching where the Anarchist had run off.  
  
“I mean probably but-“ And then it dawned on him. He looked under the bar and grabbed his med kit, “Ah fuck.” Without another word he began running in the same direction as Cherri.

Vaggie and Charlie exchanged confused looks before following the other two.  
  
  
Leave it to Angel to actually remember to lock his door in a state like that. Cherri cursed under her breath as she pulled a couple of pins from her pony tail and went to work unlocking the door herself. She rolled her eye as she heard footsteps jogging up to be next to her just as she got the door unlocked.  
  
“What do you need?” Husk asked.

“I don’t need your help, dipshit.” She said, opening the door quietly. Angel hadn’t moved. Husk looked in, still smelling blood. Angel shouldn’t still be hurt. Demons didn’t sustain injuries for that long. Not usually anyway   
  
“Angie?” Cherri’s voice was quiet and calm.

Charlie and Vaggie caught up, but Husk put an arm out to stop them from going any further into the room.

Cherri made her way over to the bed and sat down carefully. Angel jumped as soon as the bed shifted, eyes flitting about in a panic before they settled on Cherri. Immediately he wrapped both sets of arms around her, clinging tightly.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m right here.” She pulled back just a bit, keeping one hand on Angel’s back so she could look him over just a bit. Her eyes caught the V on his hip and she frowned. So that’s where the blood was coming from. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Husk, still standing there, eyes wide with mild horror. She nodded for him to come in.  
  
“What’s wrong with Angel?” Charlie asked, grabbing Husk’s arm.  
  
“I got a hunch but I’m not sure. Look, just- just go back downstairs. You don’t wanna leave your front desk unattended. Someone might show up.” He offered her a small smile before closing the door behind him.  
  
Charlie continued to look at the door in confusion even after it had closed. Vaggie stepped up and gently touched her arm.  
  
“You okay, hun?”  
  
“No.” She repeated, forcing a small smile on her face before letting it drop. Vaggie gently took her by the shoulders and walked her away from the door.  
  


  
Cherri managed to get Angel to lay down with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hairas she looked at the new mark on his hip.  
  
“Don’t have anything in that kit for Holy burns do you?” She asked as Husk opened the kit.

Husk glanced over the wound, nose wrinkling at the sight. Dark red and still bleeding against Angel’s white fur. It wasn’t the worst thing he could remember seeing, but it was certainly a nasty wound. He shook his head.  
  
“Nah, but we might as well get him patched up.” He began taking out the bandages and finally got a good look at Angel. His eyes were unfocused, staring blankly at the wall. Every time Cherri brushed a hand through his hair he seemed to lean into it even more. He stayed kneeling next to the bed pulling out a bit of antiseptic, “This is gonna sting…” He warned before pressing the pad to Angel’s wound.  
  
Angel barely moved. Just a small intake of air that hissed through his teeth, body barely went rigid.Husk frowned. Even the couple of times Angel had come back to the hotel stoned off his ass he’d never seen the spider so catatonic. Cherri watched Husk closely as the cat patched up her friend.  
  
“You do this a lot?” She asked, reaching into her pocket, fishing out joint and a lighter.  
  
“Not recently, got basic med training when I was topside.” He looked at her and snatched the joint away, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing with that? Vaggie’ll have my fuckin’ head if she smells that shit.”  
  
“Will you keep your voice down?” Cherri snatched it back, “I’m helping, dipshit.” She kept one hand on Angel’s head as she lit the joint with the other. After one puff she held the joint in front of Angel’s face.The spider finally seemed to register what his eyes were picking up and took a drag before handing it back to Cherri. Angel’s body seemed melt more into the bed as the drug took over.

He blinked a few times before glancing over to Husk, finally registering that someone was touching his hip. He offered the cat a weak smile.

  
“What are you doin’ in my room, kitty cat?” He teased before wincing in pain just a bit. Angel settled back against Cherri’s lap, leaning into her touch again, “Hey Cher… When did you get here?” He said, his voice sounded rough, like he’d been crying… or screaming. She offered him the best smile she could before handing the joint back to him again.  
  
“Purple.”  
  
Angel nodded minutely before taking another drag.  
  
“How long does he have you out?” She asked cautiously.

“Two weeks.” Angel did his best to shrug, but Husk could see the tell tale shake in his hand as he lifted the joint to his mouth.  
  
“I’ll go work on your wardens and see what I can do.” She made a move to stand up, but one of Angel’s hands caught her wrist. He gave her a panicked look and she settled back into the bed, “Okay… okay.”  
  
Cherri glanced at Husker.  
  
“You can get outta here, Husky. I’m fine.” Angel said weakly, taking another shaky drag. Husk nodded, looking back up at Cherri.  
  
“Look, you holler if that starts bleeding through his bandages.” He said quietly, “I’ll go tell everyone else what’s going on.” Cherri nodded, humming quietly.  
  
Husk closed the door behind him and scratched the back of his neck with a huff. He’d heard about this kind of shit happening to sinners, but he’d never actually seen it in person.

He made his way back down the stairs. Charlie and Vaggie were sitting together on the couch in the sitting area. For a split second it felt like a waiting room of a hospital. Husk could feel the fur on the back of his neck bristle with bad memories, but he promptly shut those down as he made his way back to the bar.

  
“He’s got withdrawal symptoms.” Husk said, tucking the med kit back under the bar. He hardly hesitated cracking open another bottle of cheap rum, downing three big gulps quickly, “Should be fine in a couple days.”

“That’s it? He’s been through withdrawals before.” Vaggie said, unconvinced.  
  
“Look I don’t know what else you want from me. I’m just tellin’ you what I saw.”  
  
“But he’ll be okay, right?” Charlie asked, wringing her hands together nervously.  
  
“He’ll be fine.” Everyone’s heads whipped to look at the Cyclops demon standing in the door. Cherri had her arms crossed over her chest as she regarded the princess and the rest of the gathered staff,“I can look out for him. Valentino put him on a two week leave so it’s plenty of time to get it out of his system.” Her eye flicked over to Husk, expression guarded as the princess came closer to her.  
  
“Thank you, Cherri. I know Angel means a lot to you and he means a lot to us, too. And I think it’s really fantastic you want to help him. Aaaaand if you change your mind and want to stay longer we always have a room for you!” Charlie beamed, clasping a hand on her shoulder. Cherri quickly pushed it off.  
  
“Right. I’ll be here while Angie's out of work.” She said, vaulting over the back of the couch, stretching out, “He’s sleeping right now. I’ll head back up in a bit.”

Charlie made a move to reach out for her again, but Husk stopped her. 

“I’ll get her checked in for now, kid. Go on up to bed. Get some rest.”

Vaggie took Charlie by the arm, “There’s nothing we can do right now, Hon. They’ve got it, okay?” She smiled at Charlie before leaning closer to Husk as she watched Cherri settle onto the couch. The blonde began lighting matches, watching them burn before shaking them out, “Keep an eye on her. I don’t trust her not to do something to blow this place up.”  
  
Husk nodded and watched as they headed back up the stairs towards Charlie’s suite. He glanced back to Cherri and sighed, setting his top hat on the bar before walking to sit on an adjacent couch.  
  
“What’s purple?” He asked, looking at Cherri.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Purple. You said it when Angel asked when you got here. What’s it mean?”  
  
Cherri sighed, “It’s an emergency word. Lets me know to come over as soon as possible.”  
  
“That got something to do with that?” He pointed upstairs, “Look I’ve seen what goin’ sober can do to demons. That… that wasn’t goin’ sober.”  
  
“He’s got VW.” She said casually, watching the flame burn on the match.  
  
“V…W?”  
  
“Vice Withdrawal.”  
  
Husk blinked and then nodded. He’d heard of VW before. Sin Stops. When sinners tried to do something other than the sins they had been sent to hell for. He’d heard that the symptoms were worse than sobering up. Worse than any sickness you could find topside. Your body essentially shut down enough until you had to give in to your particular vice of choice. Thankfully, Husk wasn’t stupid enough to try and get to that point with his own drinking.

  
“So.. what do we do?”  
  
“Nothing to do right now. He’s sleeping.” She continued to light matches, waiting until they burned down to her fingertips before shaking them out, “But he musta pissed Val off badly.” Her gaze flicked up to Husk, “None of you ever thought about this putting this place together, did you?”

“Don’t look at me, I’m only here because Alastor dragged me into it. I don’t believe in the redemption crap Charlie spews. Part of me hopes she’s right but…” He glanced up, “Now I’m not so fuckin’ sure.”

“Val did this to him a couple of decades ago.” She explained quietly, “Val locked him in his apartment. He’d been hugging himself so tightly he tore his arms open.” She chewed at the inside of her cheek before opening her phone, scrolling through it, “If I call someone, can you help me sneak them in?”  
  
Husk tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“I’m taking your silence as permission.” She scrolled through her contacts.  
  
“Wait- wait. Permission? For-“ Husk blinked,before waving his hand in front of her, “No! No, way in fuck are Charlie and Vaggie gonna allow some, some… random John into the hotel because Angel is sick! Why can’t you do it?”  
  
“Because me sitting on his bed giving him head pats isn’t going to help as much?” She said as if it were obvious, “Angel’s into guys. So having a guy there helps more than I do. I know a couple of his clients that aren’t totally-” She paused and blinked. As she turned to Husk her smile widened.  
  
“No.” Husk grumbled.  
  
“Oh come on, you don’t even have to fuck him! Look, I tried helping him last time by just sitting with him, but for some fucking reason he does better even when it’s just a dude sitting with him. I’ll stick around this dump and keep checking up on you, but the next two weeks are gonna be fucking awful for him otherwise. Trust me, if he can get out of this without running back to that rat early, it would make my year.” 

  
Husk rubbed a hand over his face, dragging it down as he mulled over the options. He didn’t like seeing the spider in pain. He didn’t like catching him with that sad look on his face he often came home with. And he sure as fuck didn’t like what he had seen upstairs.

  
“Look I can get that moonshine shit out there that the Princess clearly wouldn’t want you having in here. Do this for me and I’ll get you.”  
  
“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”  
  
“How else would I make my Molitov’s?” She offered the cat a bright smile. It faded as soon as he raised an eyebrow skeptically. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, “Angel… means a lot to me. He was one of the first faces I saw down here. Kept me out of a lot of shit that would have made things worse for me. I look out for him. He looks out for me.” She looked back up at him, “ ‘Sides, he’s told me about you. I know you wouldn’t hurt him.”  
  
Her phone went off again, one quick look as she was on her feet headed back towards the elevators.  
  
“He’s awake. Look, help or don’t. I don’t care. I’ve got a list of guys who I know won’t hurt him when he’s like this. But, if that’s what’s gotta happen, you need to keep your mouth shut or I’m gonna make you regret it.”  
  
Husk rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the cyclops go. Angel actually trusted him? Husk didn’t believe it really. But, then again, who knew how many people didn't actually take advantage of Angel's affections. 

\- - - -

Cherri closed the door quietly behind her and scooted into the bed next to Angel. Angel looked a little more alive than when she had first arrived, but still not great. Nuggets was curled up next his dad, snuffling to try and get closer to him. Angel wrapped his lower two arms around his pig, holding him close. 

The porn star immediately put his head in her lap as soon as she started to brush a hand through his hair.  
  
“You sleep at all?”

Angel made a noncommittal noise.  
  
“I’ll have someone here for you tomorrow at the latest. I promise.”

“Val wants me to come home.”  
  
Cherri nodded.  
  
“Right…”  
  
“What am I doing here, Cher?”  
  
“You’re getting better. I mean, fuck, you seem… actually happy here.”  
  
“This does not fucking feel like getting better. What happens when he kicks me out for good? I can’t-"  
  
“We’ll see what happens. We’ll handle it. We’re okay.” She said firmly, “Remember? We’ll see what happens. We’ll handle it. We’re okay.” She offered him a smile, “We always handle it.”  
  
“We’ll see what happens. We’ll handle it. We’re okay.”Angel repeated.Cherri smiled down at him, putting a kiss on his forehead.

\- - - -

It was well past midnight when there was a very quiet knock on the door. Husk poked is head in. Cherri was still laying in the bed, scrolling through her phone with one hand, her other hand resting gently on Angel’s shoulder. Angel had his head resting on her stomach, arms slung over her middle; occasionally his face contorted as mild waves of pain rushed over him. She glanced over as soon as the door clicked open.

Husk closed the door quietly behind him and padded over to the bed. He threw her a key.  
  
“You’re next door.”  
  
Cherri took the key and looked it over, expecting the thing to explode in her hand. She raised her eyebrow.  
  
“And?”  
  
Husk sighed.  
  
“Don’t make me say it.” After Cherri crossed her arms, Husk rubbed his face with his hand, “Fine. I will help. There. Happy?”

She nodded, slowly extracting herself from Angel. Angel immediately turned over, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, face screwed up in pain.  
  
“DM me if you need anything.” As she walked past Husk she gave him a firm pat on his cheek.  
  
“Yeah, fuck you too,” He grumbled, setting his hat on the bedside table. He shifted the covers of the bed, placing a hand on Angel’s shoulder. Almost immediately, Angel flopped back over, snuggling up against him. This was going to be a long night. The least he could do was try to get some shut eye. At least Angel's bed was super comfortable. 

\- - - - 

A small shift in the bed caused Husk’s eyes to blearily open. A set of heterochromatic eyes were locked on him, wide with surprise.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What’re you doin’ in my room?”  
  
“Cherri said you needed someone here to look after you. Said you’d do better if a guy was in here.”  
  
“And you stepped up to the plate, just like that? My, my, ain’t I lucky.” Angel pulled away, but soon felt himself rolling back over, draping one of his arms over Husk’s middle, “This okay?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t?” Husk mentally slapped himself as the statement came out like a question. Angel let out a weak laugh.  
  
“So… How much did she tell you?” Angel asked, biting his lip.  
  
“Enough.” Husk sat up, adjusting his positioning against the headboard, “You’ve got too many fuckin’ pillows here.” He grumbled, trying to distract Angel.

“How much is enough?” Angel’s voice was more serious than Husk had ever heard it.

Husk looked down again, eyes catching at Angel’s arms. Fingertip shaped bruises danced up and down his flesh, bruises that should have healed by now.

“Did he give these to you?” He asked, sitting up even more to examine Angel’s arms.  
  
“Hmm? Oh, nah… Happens when I can’t feel anything in my fingers. Forget how hard I can actually hold onto things. You a doctor or somethin’?”

“No. Just concerned.” Husk settled back down, his arm absently wrapped over Angel’s shoulder. The arachnid smiled, settling down even more.

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

  
Husk snorted, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling. When did Angel get around to painting even the ceiling pink? A hum roused Husk’s attention again.  
  
“You okay?” He asked, frozen. Angel lifted his head from where it was on Husk’s chest.  
  
“Yeah. You were rubbing my arm… it was nice.” He said quietly.  
  
“Oh.”

“You don’t have to stop.”

Husk hesitated before gently rubbing at Angel’s arm again. He looked back up at the ceiling, brain whirring.  
  
“What did he do to you to put that mark there?”

“It’s nothing.”  
  
“Sure as hell didn’t look like nothing. You were bleeding outta that thing for three days. That doesn’t happen. And where the hell did he get Holy Steel? I mean what kind of asshole-”

“Husk, Husk!” Angel pushed himself up, putting a hand over Husk’s mouth to shut him up. Angel paused before bursting into laughter, “Jeeze, I never knew y’could be so chatty.” He shifted a bit, pulling down the hem of his sweats to look at the bandage job that Husk had done and tapped it, “Look if it chills ya out, it doesn’t hurt anymore. And I ain’t bleeding through.”

Husk took a controlled breath through his nose. Sure enough he couldn’t smell fresh blood anymore, but still.  
  
“Why do you stay?”

Angel shrugged.  
  
“Debt. Drugs. So I don’t have to go through shit like this every couple of days and risk getting mauled. Take your pick.” He frowned, pressing his cheek against Husk’s chest, “If I don’t lose it from withdrawals of one kind or another he usually finds me for debt reasons. ’S what I get for being desperate when I first got here. I’m not stupid. I learned enough topside to know if you find a guy in charge you’ll never get hurt.”

“I ain’t stupid neither. This doesn’t look like not getting hurt."  
  
“You’re smarter than you look, Husky.” Angel gave him a weak smile and booped his nose.  
  
“I mean it.” He said, grabbing his hand before he could boop him again, “We all got our vices but, Jesus, someone like you don’t gotta suffer this fuckin’ much.”

Angel could feel his cheeks heating up. He gently pulled at his wrist, half surprised that Husk let him go. Usually people didn’t let go if his hands got that close.  
  
“So what kinda booze makes ya this sweet? I gotta tell Smiles to stock up on it.”

“Funny.” Husk rolled his eyes, “I mean it. You’re smarter than you look, too. Find another guy to be in charge. I mean, fuck, even Al doesn’t do this kinda shit to Niffty and I.”  
  
Angel laid his cheek against Husk’s chest again, looking down.

“Why’d you come up here?” He asked. It was Husk’s turn to pause.

“Ran outta booze.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“Boredom. Concern. So I didn’t have to sit downstairs and wonder if you were gonna get up and go get hurt again. Take your pick.”  
  
Angel gave a small smile, keeping his face turned away from Husk. The cat moved his hand to run his fingers through Angel’s hair like he’d seen Cherri do before. Angel hummed contently.  
  
“I don’t know if Charlie’s right, ‘specially after seeing you like this.” Husk continued. Angel’s smile dropped a bit, “But I want her to be right cause if there’s a chance you can get outta here, then… well, then that’d be good.”

Angel blushed again, giving Husk a small hug with the arm that was laid across his chest.

“Thanks Husky. For staying.”

Husk nodded even though Angel couldn’t see him. He felt his body relaxing even more, feeling Angel’s thumb rub over his side.

“So… do you always purr when you’re resting or are you just happy I’m here?”  
  
“Shut it.”

“It’s nice.”  
  
“Go to sleep, Angel.”

\- - - - 

Angel’s phone buzzed the next day, rousing him out of his sleep. When did he fall asleep? He glanced over his shoulder to find Husk still curled up beside him, forehead pressed against his shoulder blade. He settled back down, doing his best to not rouse the other.  
  
**_Cher Bear: Everything okay?  
  
Angie: Pink_**

Pink. All clear.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they boned. 
> 
> The "We'll see what happens. We'll handle it. We're okay." Is a riff on the advice Richard Horvitz gave on the BLM Hunicast. I love that mantra and I think it's something that we could all use these days.
> 
> Catch me on Twitter and Tumblr  
> Twitter; @rocky_rants  
> Tumblr: Rockyrants


End file.
